


Unacceptable, try again

by Talvi



Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: When planning a vacation, John finds an obstacle and Sherlock, feeling the tension, thinks he can help with stress relief..Day 5 of Fictober 2020
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954255
Kudos: 34





	Unacceptable, try again

They've been planning to go on vacation abroad for months. It also took months for John to convince Sherlock that they needed time alone and that a few weeks away from work would be good for both of them. Though Sherlock was still reluctant some days, he was mostly on board with the idea, with the only condition that John took care of hotel reservations and accommodations. This actually surprised John who knew that the detective actually preferred to be in control of many things, but he thought it was a good sign, maybe he was already letting his mind relax and John was not against it. So he decided they would go to France, as silly romantic as it sounded, visiting Paris with a significant other had been his dream since the first time he fell in love, back in his school days; he would have never guessed that it would come true decades later with the strangest man he had ever met. 

"So everything's set?" Asked Sherlock three days before they were supposed to catch their plane. John was sitting on his chair, a worried look on his face, looking at his phone  
"John? Is there something wrong?"

"This stupid airline. I just got an e-mail saying that our tickets had been cancelled, but I didn't do anything so I'm trying to reach them for an explanation" he said with an annoyed expression, clearly displeased by the situation.

"Unacceptable, try again."

"I'm trying, bloody hell. But it keeps saying I got the wrong number."

"Unacceptable, try again" 

"I am, Sherlock. This just is pissing me off so much-" he stopped when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked away from his phone and found the detective kneeling between his spread legs "What are you doing?" 

"You seem tense"

"I sure am. I've been planning this for weeks and now this happens." Sherlock started caressing his inner thigh "I don't know if I'm in the mood, Sher-"

"Unacceptable." 

John could never actually resist Sherlock's touch, even if he was busy or angry, the detective knew very well how to make him weak to his charms and to drive him crazy to the edge.

Sherlock knew he would get what he wanted when John let go a moan and pulled back his head. He then got comfortable between his legs and unzipped John's jeans, softly caressing his cock above the red brief boxers he loved so much. John bit his lip and his hand went looking for Sherlock's head, touching his curls when he found it and uplifting his hips so the detective could pull down his clothes to his ankles. Sherlock was a kind and gentle lover, a wild one when it was needed but most of all, solicitous and thoughtful, always looking for the best ways to please John, his first and only lover. John would appreciate that, knowing that he could not ask for someone better because probably there wouldn't be anyone better than Sherlock. So he looked down at how the dark-haired man was slowly moving his hand up and down his member, looking at it, like trying to deduct the best way to do a fellatio, deciding quickly to start with soft licks at the base, cupping John's testicles on his warm hand. The doctor's body responded immediately, a hot wave running through his veins, ending on his now erect member, receiver of more enthusiastic treatments by the moment, soft lips closing on its head. John let go a long moan as Sherlock little by little started to take more and more of his cock, until he managed to fit its full length on his mouth, a skill he had improved over time since it always worked better to drive John into moaning his name. The doctor's hand massaged his skull, feeling the hot sensation and his body feeling more relaxed, his mind only fixated on his lover's attentions. Sherlock stroked the cock he had in front of him while he took some air and at the same time he used those minutes to look at John's face and enjoyed being the reason behind his closed eyes and that expression. John was definitely in a blissful state, not thinking anymore about the problems he had before but feeling that this moment was just perfect.

"Sherlock, love… you feel just wonderful" he said in a soft voice, coming from that deep and faraway place where his mind was now, where it was only Sherlock and him

"You were tense… I thought I'd help you… relief… stress" replied the other with a playful smile on his face.

Sherlock then put his whole attention on what he had just there and while he kept stroking John's cock, he licked the whole length of it and sucked softly the head taking it again on his mouth; this awoke a moan from the other man and it was green light for the detective to start working faster and harder. He did, taking the big cock on his mouth and hand and sucking the best he could, knowing very well that the warmth of his mouth and the feel of his tongue on the hot flesh would bring John closer and closer to his climax.

"Yes… just like that baby…"

So Sherlock kept with his technique feeling the salty taste on his tongue and the way it seemed to become even harder when John's hips started moving following the rhythm of his mouth.

"I'm…I'm…" John was in heaven and he swore he would see the face of whatever God there was in just a few minutes. He opened his eyes and looked down at Sherlock who was now sucking faster and this was better than seeing God because he was seeing the most beautiful man on the planet and John screamed his name when the orgasm ran through his body and he felt coming on Sherlock's mouth.

The detective swallowed all he could and then cleaned up John's cock, somehow still wanting more of him. John laughed and helped Sherlock stand.

"Come on, that's alright." He said now fixing his clothes back on.

Sherlock smiled and, after leaving a kiss on John's cheek, walked his way back to the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, John. I cancelled our plane tickets. Mycroft will get us on a private jet."

John shook his head and left his phone on the couch.

"You little… just because your blowjobs are amazing doesn't give you the right to… you know what? Nevermind." He said standing and walking next to Sherlock "I'm going to take a shower… is that whatever thing you're doing that important that you can't join me?"

Sherlock smirked and followed John to the bathroom.


End file.
